When I Was Your Man
by Alyse Shanidas
Summary: Chapter 3 update : Mempunyai orang tua yang saling bermusuhan dan berambisi untuk bersaing menjadi yang terhebat membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mengambil langkah ekstrim demi membuat keduanya berdamai. Akankah cara itu berhasil mereka lalui semudah mengedipkan mata? FF YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

_**When I Was Your Man**_

• _**YUNJAE **_**•**

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Slight Humor, Drama, Family, Mpreg(maybe)**

**Rating : T-M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos, Slash**

•

•

•

•

•

_**Chapter**__**1**_

•

•

•

_**\- Mempunyai orang tua yang saling bermusuhan dan berambisi untuk menjadi yang terhebat, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mengambil langkah ekstrim demi membuat keduanya berdamai. Akankah cara itu berhasil mereka lalui semudah mengedipkan mata?-**_

•

_**The New Story Just Begin.**_

•

Jaejoong menatap jengah lantai _ballroom_ yang kini mulai ramai oleh hiruk pikuk beberapa pasangan dansa. Lampu temaran di iringi alunan musik romantis semakin membuat semua orang terlena dalam pelukan pasangannya. Bergerak seirama, saling menatap penuh cinta dan bersentuhan mesra.

Kecuali dirinya, ia tidak nyaman berada lebih lama di ruangan ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin berlari menjauh dan menghilang di belahan bumi bagian utara. Ohh, astaga ia bisa membeku kalau menghilang disana. Tidak, ia tidak mau di makan beruang kutub yang ada disana. Sekarang saja hidupnya akan ditemani oleh beruang madu. Hyaa, ia ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke sungai han saja, rutuknya dalam hati.

Lelaki cantik itu mendengus kesal sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju toilet. Saat ini hanya toilet yang bisa membantunya bersembunyi dari acara yang sama sekali tidak di nikmatinya itu. Ya, lebih baik bersantai di dalam toilet saja. Siapa tahu saat keluar nanti semua yang ada disini sudah berubah menjadi kamarnya yang paling nyaman dan serasa memanggil-manggilnya untuk segera merebahkan tubuh. Hahh, semoga saja seperti itu.

Jaejoong segera melonggarkan ikatan dasi dan juga dua kancing jas _slim fit_ yang membuatnya sesak serasa tidak cukup bebas bernafas. Selain itu punggungnya jadi terasa pegal karena ia harus menegakkan tubuhnya di setiap kesempatan. Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan kiri, guna melemaskan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku. Kalau saja ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar saja, pasti keadaannya jauh lebih baik.

Tanpa sengaja mata bulatnya yang jernih melihat bathtub yang kosong. Kedua tangannya segera membekap bibirnya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan pekikan bahagia. Matanya ikut berbinar senang seperti baru saja menemukan oasis di padang pasir. Konyol bukan? Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan itu. Sekarang keinginannya untuk merebahkan tubuh akan terlaksana.

"Kau mau bersembunyi ehh? Kucing nakal?."

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin melangkah memasuki bathtub teriakan keras itu sudah membuatnya terdiam kaku. Bagaimana bisa ketika ia sedang terbang menapak awan, suara itu seketika menghancurkan awan yang dipijaknya sehingga membuatnya terhempas ke tanah berlumpur menjijikkan dengan cukup keras. Hyahhh, kapan suara itu tidak mengganggunya?.

"Yahh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kau menguntitku?" Dengan cukup kasar Jaejoong segera menyentak pintu kamar mandi agar terbuka lebar. Mata bulatnya memicing tajam menatap lelaki tampan yang tampak santai menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu kamar mandi sambil bersiul pelan.

"Apa kau lupa? Setelah sumpah pernikahan yang kita lakukan tadi secara otomatis signal milikmu sudah terkoneksi dengan signal milikku. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku cukup menjangkau mu." Yunho kembali bersiul pelan setelah mengucapkannya. Kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam kantong celana hitam yang ia pakai. Tetap terlihat tampan meski posenya seperti seorang playboy genit.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya dibuat melongo hebat. Kata ajaib apa itu? Signal katanya? Lalu disini siapa operatornya? Hahhh, yang benar saja. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau lebih suka menggoda para wanita berbaju sexy itu huh?" Jaejoong mencibir. Entah kenapa rasa kesal mulai menggelitik hatinya. Ia tidak suka Yunho tertular sifat genit milik Yoochun.

"Ouch.. Yahh! Sakit." Jaejoong mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut sakit karena jitakan Yunho. Uhh, apa lelaki itu tidak bisa menjitak dengan lebih pelan dan lembut saja? Sekarang rasa panas mulai menjalar di sekitar keningnya. Untung saja tidak benjol, tapi sepertinya akan menimbulkan bekas yang memerah. 'Yahh. Jung Yunho sialan.'

"Makanya, gunakan kepala mungil mu itu untuk berfikir yang lebih sehat. Jangan hanya berfikiran buruk dan suka mengumpat orang di dalam hati. Tsk, Semua orang sedang berdansa merayakan pesta kita, bagaimana mungkin pasangan pengantinnya tidak ikut berdansa?".

"Jangan bilang-..."

"Kita berdansa."

"APA KATAMU?"

"Sekarang Jung Jaejoong."

"Yahh!.."

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak, aku akan menciummu."

Yunho menyeringai kecil saat melihat Jaejoong dengan refleks segera membekap bibir plumnya yang beberapa waktu lalu telah ia cium untuk pertama kalinya. Mata bulat lelaki cantik itu semakin membulat lucu, terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Ahh, ia tidak percaya sudah menikahi lelaki cantik itu saat ini.

•

•

•

"Aku tidak percaya itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bersatu secepat itu?"

Kim Heechul dan Jung Siwon dibuat melongo hebat dengan wajah konyolnya saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tampak berpelukan intim sembari berdansa. Meski terlihat sedikit kaku dan banyak kesalahan tapi mereka saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing. Seperti partner dansa profesional saja. Dan sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian pasangan dansa lainnya.

"Ohh, anakku yang malang. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai lelaki berkepala kecil itu ehh? Hahh, kau mengecewakan umma sayang." Heechul mendesah dramatis melihat pasangan muda di lantai dansa. Lebih tepatnya menatap Jaejoong yang tampak berbisik mesra dengan Yunho. Tak jarang setelah berbisik mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Siwon mendelik tajam. Tidak terima jika anak kesayangannya dijuluki kepala kecil oleh wanita cerewet yang duduk diseberangnya ini. Pandangannya ikut mengedar menatap pasangan pengantin baru yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Entah apa yang dibisikkan Yunho ke telinga Jaejoong hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu memukul pundak lebar Yunho cukup keras. Sepertinya mereka saling bercanda membicarakan tentang malam pertama nanti, lalu Jaejoong malu dan memukul Yunho. Ahh, itu sungguh manis.

"Ohh putraku yang tampan. Harusnya kau bisa mendapatkan wanita cantik yang memiliki _S line_ dengan dada besar. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih lelaki datar itu huh? Bagian tubuh mana coba yang bisa diremas sensual?" Siwon menggeleng pasrah sambil berpura-pura menutup kedua matanya. Ber-akting miris seperti baru saja mendapatkan kesialan yang tak terelakkan.

"Yahh! Jaga bibir kecil mu itu Jung Siwon. Putra ku tidak sedatar itu, dia sexy seperti ummanya. Tapi karena pernikahan konyol inilah yang membuatnya kehilangan berat badan dan jadi seperti itu. Dan kau tahu? Itu semua karena ulah putra mu yang berkepala kecil itu!."

"Yahh! Kau tidak bisa mengatai putraku seperti itu. Memang putramu yang bertubuh datar itu saja yang tidak mempunyai badan sexy."

"KAU.."

"APA?"

"Appa/Umma hentikan. Aishh, kalian kekanakan sekali." Yunho dan Jaejoong berucap serempak sembari memandang Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Kim dengan tatapan jengah. Apa dua orang paruh baya itu tidak sadar jika ucapan kerasnya yang saling bersahutan itu sudah menyita banyak perhatian orang?. Aishh, memalukan.

"DIAM."

**Hening.**

Siwon dan Heechul menatap kesekitarnya yang tampak sunyi. Dansa itu berhenti, musik romantis yang mengiringinya pun berhenti berputar. Semua tamu undangan kini menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan bingung dan tak jarang ada yang tersenyum geli. Keduanya serempak tersenyum kikuk satu sama lain, menyadari jika perbuatan konyol yang mereka lakukan tadi berhasil menyita perhatian semua orang dan membuat keduanya semakin meringis malu.

"Ahh haahaa, kami tadi hanya bercanda. Benar bukan Heechul-shi?" Siwon tersenyum paksa kearah Heechul. Yang mana tingkahnya itu di balas Heechul dengan tatapan tajam dihiasi dengan senyum sinis.

"Ahh, ya itu benar. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya."

Siwon dan Heechul duduk kembali di kursi mereka dengan perasaan dongkol yang memuncak. Setelah itu musik romantis kembali mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa pasangan kembali berdansa, tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kembali terhanyut dalam gerakan intim mereka.

Tapi sepertinya kalau di telusuri lebih dekat lagi, mereka tidaklah benar-benar menikmati dansa intim itu. Terlihat sekali Yunho yang sedikit mencengkeram pinggang ramping Jaejoong, seperti takut jika partner dansanya itu akan melarikan diri. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat sekali kalau kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah tidak nyaman, kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Yunho juga terlihat meremas jemarinya dengan gelisah. Itu cukup membuktikan kalau mereka tidaklah menikmati dansa intim itu bukan?.

"Yahh!.." Jaejoong memekik pelan. Tidak ingin jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekali lagi.

"Ohh, mian." Yunho tersenyum tipis. Badan mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat membuat benda kebanggaan mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Jae, lebih merapatlah." Yunho berbisik pelan, kepalanya yang sedikit menoleh kearah Jaejoong tampak menyunggingkan senyum. Lebih tepatnya ringisan konyol karena ia memaksakan senyumnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini hanyalah trikmu untuk mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan." Jaejoong ikut mendesis pelan. Wajahnya yang menghadap Yunho dan melihat ringisan konyol lelaki itu akhirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum paksa.

"Kenapa harus? Ini memang sudah sangat sempit. Hanya saja mereka itu melihat kearah kita, jadi biar mereka tidak berfikiran buruk bukankah lebih baik kita berakting mesra?".

Dan tubuh mereka akhirnya merapat dengan sempurna. Gerakannya pun terlihat seirama dan saling mengimbangi. Tapi tahukah? Mereka saling memberikan komando langkah kaki mereka diam-diam. Setiap Yunho mengucapkan kanan maka bergeraklah kaki mereka ke kanan, begitu seterusnya. Jadinya Jaejoong yang sangat tidak cukup mengetahui tentang dansa tampak gemulai dalam rengkuhan Yunho.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di malam pertama kita nanti?" ucap Yunho berbisik pelan ke lubang telinga Jaejoong.

"Ouchh, sakit!. Kenapa kau memukul ku lagi huh?" Yunho memekik pelan ketika sekarang kepalanya lah yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Jaejoong. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya tadi? Aishh. Kepalanya jadi sedikit pening gara-gara pukulan itu.

"Hentikan kata-kata mu yang mengandung unsur mesum itu. Dari tadi yang kau bahas hanyalah itu-itu saja. Sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu, aku akan menendang selakanganmu kau tahu?".

Yunho yang mendengar ancaman itu jadi bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya, dan itu cukup mengerikan. Haahh, sebenarnya ia tadi hanya ingin bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah sampai di dalam kamar. Bukankah nanti mereka akan menginap di hotel berbintang ini? Dan bukankah mereka belum menyusun rencana sebelumnya tentang ini? Mungkin kalau di apartemen mereka, ia tidak akan bertanya seperti itu. Karena jelas saja mereka memiliki dua kamar di dalamnya. Tapi disini? Astaga.

•

•

•

Jaejoong terbangun dengan rasa pegal luar biasa disekujur tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya merentang ke atas merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Menggeliat memang cukup mampu membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih baik. Namun setelahnya ia terperanjat kaget ketika tanpa sengaja tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya yang sedang merentang bebas sepertinya menendang sesuatu lalu disusul dengan suara debuman cukup keras.

"Ommo. Buntalan apa itu?" Jaejoong menatap penasaran buntalan panjang yang terjerembab di bawah ranjang. Kepalanya yang bertumpu di atas punggung tangan kanannya tampak mengamati dengan serius erangan dan pergerakan dibalik selimut putih itu.

"Errgghh.. Hyahh! Jung Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Yunho menjerit kesal ketika tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah harus bertambah sakit karena terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya. Mata musangnya memicing tajam menatap Jaejoong yang membulat shock karena pekikannya barusan. Dengan kasar dilemparnya selimut yang masih melilit tubuhnya tadi keatas ranjang.

"Astaga, keningmu memerah dan sedikit...bengkak."

"Apa?.." Yunho mengernyit bingung. Ia masih berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tadi tersentak kaget hingga membuat tubuh lelaki cantik itu sudah berada di ujung ranjang. Perlahan jemari Yunho terulur meraba keningnya. "Aww,, shhh." Dengan langkah kaki lebar Yunho segera menghampiri meja rias, menatap prihatin keningnya yang mulai memerah dan sedikit benjol. Ahh tidak, kening mulusnya kini bak kening _Hellboy. _Ini mengerikan.

"Yahh! Jung Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan dengan kening ku huh?". Yunho berteriak kesal. Matanya menatap nyalang sosok cantik yang memalingkan wajahnya sambil meringis menutup sebelah telingannya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak histeris seperti itu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengobatimu." Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Yunho terdiam dengan bibir yang membulat lucu. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang hanya bersedekap sambil bersandar santai pada headboard. Seolah lelaki cantik itu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan hingga merugikan pihak lain. Ini memang bukan masalah besar, tapi tetap saja disini ia lah yang jadi korban karena keningnya jadi membengkak sakit. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan sedikit penyesalan? Setidaknya, katakanlah kau mengobatiku sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Kenapa harus?"

Yunho menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal, kedua tangannya pun mengepal erat. Astaga. Kalau seperti ini terus ia bisa terkena serangan darah tinggi di usia muda. Kim Jaejoong sungguh menyebalkan. Double bonus karena mertuanya pun juga memiliki sifat tak kalah menyebalkan. Jadi kemungkinan tidak hanya darah tinggi saja yang akan mengancamnya, tapi kejiwaannya pun mungkin akan terancam. Aishh, ia bisa gila.

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup berisik membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Keduanya saling balas melotot untuk menyampaikan maksud mereka seperti Kau-saja-yang-membukanya. Setelahnya Yunho memutar bola matanya kesal mendapati Jaejoong yang melipat tangannya cuek sambil memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela besar. Seolah menegaskan ia tidak akan mau membuka pintu itu. Hahh, Yunho hanya bisa mendengus keras sebelum tergesa membukakan pintu karena ketukannya semakin bertambah berisik.

Alangkah terkejutnya Yunho ketika melihat Kim Heechul, sang mertua berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan pintu. Tubuh tegapnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang ketika mertuanya itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar, disusul dengan sang appa yang ikut mengekor dibelakangnya. 'Aishh, Apa lagi ini?' Yunho mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi.

Melihat kehadiran sang umma dan Jung abeonim yang tak terduga, dengan cepat Jaejoong segera merapikan piyama tidurnya yang kusut dan mulai berdiri. Lalu sedikit membungkuk sopan ke arah dua orang paruh baya tersebut. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram ujung piyamanya ketika mendapat tatapan intens dari sang umma yang mengamati penampilan kusutnya. Jelas saja kusut, bukankah ia baru bangun tidur tadi?.

Mata Heechul membulat horror ketika pandangannya jatuh ke atas ranjang king size yang tampak tak berbentuk lagi. Bedcover yang acak-acakan, sprei yang kusut, hingga bantal dan guling yang terjatuh di lantai. Melihat itu tubuhnya mendadak lunglai dan terhuyung hampir jatuh. "Aigoo, ini petaka. Ohh astaga, aku bisa gila." Heechul meracau tidak jelas sembari memegangi tengkuk lehernya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Siwon yang juga melihat keadaan itu tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kaca mata hitam yang tadinya bertengger manis di atas hidungnya. Pandangannya segera memutar ke arah Yunho yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong sambil mengernyit heran ke arahnya.

"Katakan pada appa, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan semalam?"

"Ohh, Jaejoongie jangan katakan kau sudah melakukan 'itu'. Arghh, aku bisa gila." Heechul menjerit histeris sambil mengacak tatanan rambutnya yang tadinya sudah rapi. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Heechul segera melangkah mendekati Yunho. Diamatinya wajah sang menantu yang diakuinya memang cukup tampan. Namun mengingat bahwa lelaki ini adalah putra dari musuh bebuyutannya rasa kesal dan benci menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"Dan kau, tidak seharusnya melakukan hal **itu** pada putraku." Tuding Heechul sembari melotot marah ke arah Yunho.

Mendengar itu Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan bingung. Sebelum kemudian keduanya saling menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Seolah sudah saling membagi dan mempelajari skenario dengan baik Yunho kemudian bertindak duluan. Lengan kanannya segera memeluk pinggul ramping Jaejoong, membuat lelaki cantik itu merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Ahh, omeonim. Bukankah itu memang sudah sewajarnya dilakukan oleh pengantin muda yang selalu dipenuhi gairah cinta?." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum malu. Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya pun ikut terkikik geli mendapati wajah ummanya yang memerah menahan kekesalan.

"Eoh? Kenapa dengan keningmu Yunho-ah?" Tanya Siwon sambil mendekat kearah putranya. Memperhatikan lebih jelas memar merah yang ada di kening Yunho.

"Ahh, itu abeonim, semalam kami terlalu bersemangat melakukan **itu**, hingga tanpa sadar kami terjatuh dari ranjang dan membuat kening Yunnie terbentur lantai. Iya kan sayang?" Jaejoong menekankan kata 'itu' dengan desahan sensual. Seperti ingin memberitahukan jika satu kata itu mempunyai makna yang sangat nikmat. Setelahnya ia menatap ke arah suaminya, mengerling genit dan mulai bertingkah manja.

"Ahaahaa, benar sayang. Melakukan **itu** bersamamu, membuatku serasa tak berada di dunia lagi. Aku benar-benar terbang ke nirwana."

Heechul menatap speechless ke arah pasangan pengantin baru yang kini sedang bertatapan mesra. Mengumbar kemesraan di depannya yang sedang berada di ambang batas kekesalan. Astaga, kepalanya terasa berat seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang besar hingga membuatnya harus mencengkeram tengkuknya yang mulai terasa kram. Kakinya mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah ketika lututnya ikut lemas menahan keterkejutan.

Siwon tertawa keras melihat musuh bebuyutannya hampir tumbang. Tawanya seketika berhenti ketika Heechul melempar salah satu bantal dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah ingin berteriak kesal, tetapi urung dilakukan saat dilihatnya Heechul melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan kaki menghentak marah. "Tsk. Dasar wanita. Lebih mengutamakan prasangka hati daripada logikanya." Ucap Siwon mencibir kearah pintu yang kini sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kalian yakin sudah melakukan **itu** heumb?" Kini giliran Siwon yang berkata dengan menekankan kata 'itu', yang mana terdengar jelas nada mengejek dalam ucapannya barusan.

"Tentu saja." Yunho dan Jaejoong menjawab serempak.

Mendengar itu Siwon hanya tersenyum sinis. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang salah satu bantal yang tentunya semalam dipakai mereka pun mengarahkan benda itu ke wajahnya. Bermaksud mencium bau aneh yang kerap kali muncul sehabis menghabiskan malam panas. Tidak cukup dengan itu saja, Siwon melangkah kearah ranjang, melihat keadaan sprei yang masih berwarna putih bersih dan tidak meninggalkan noda apapun. Itu cukup membuktikan bukan?

"Aku bahkan tidak melihat noda dan aroma sehabis bercinta di ranjang kalian. Asal kalian tahu itu." Ucap Siwon tenang sambil berlalu dihadapan mereka. Melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Menyisakan keterkejutan yang sangat kentara diwajah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Oh My, abeonim sudah seperti seorang detektif bercinta sungguhan." Jaejoong menggeleng tidak percaya. Mata bulatnya masih memandang takjub pintu kamar hotel yang sudah menutup rapat. Bibirnya bahkan masih membulat tak percaya. Astaga, appa mertuanya keren sekali.

"Yahh! Tidak ada istilah detektif seperti itu. Kenapa kau jadi terpukau dengan appa ku huh? Kau tahu, itu artinya bahaya Jung Jaejoong, kau dengar ? Ber-ba-ha-ya." Yunho memekik kesal. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram rambut dengan sedikit kasar, melampiaskan rasa kesal dan frustasi menghadapi kenyataan jika ia mempunyai seorang appa yang cerdik. Dan kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia juga memiliki seorang istri yang errr sedikit berlebihan, mungkin.

•

•

•

"Huwaaaa... Anak ku satu-satunya...Putra ku yang cantik...malaikat kecilku yang menggemaskan..kini.. Huwaaa..sudah ternoda." Heechul meraung-raung tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kenyataan jika Yunho sudah benar-benar merebut mahkota suci milik Jaejoong membuatnya ingin mencakar habis pemuda itu.

"Nyonya tenanglah, errr.. Lihatlah, banyak yang mulai memperhatikan anda." Choi Minki, asisten pribadi Kim Heechul melirik resah kearah beberapa orang yang memperhatikan tingkah Heechul yang meraung-raung tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak peduli! ...huuhuu apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya harapanku tentang masa depan putraku heh? Persetan dengan mereka, mereka tidak tahu tentang perasaanku saat ini." Heechul mengusap kasar air matanya hingga membuat eye liner miliknya luntur dan sedikit belepotan.

"Menggelikan. Katanya seorang wanita terhormat dengan segudang prestasi di dunia bisnis. Tapi coba lihat sekarang? Dimana harga dirinya saat ini?" Ucap Siwon sinis. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian melihat Heechul yang tampak berantakan seperti itu.

"Diam kau!" Sentak Heechul kasar. Kepalanya segera memutar menatap beberapa orang disekitar kamar hotel yang sedang memperhatikan ke arahnya. 'Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku meraung-raung di depan kamarku seperti ini.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Melihat situasi yang memang sudah sangat memalukan, Heechul segera berdehem. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis sambil merapikan kemeja dan celananya yang tampak kusut. "Ahh, maafkan aku. Kalau aktingku tadi membuat kalian terganggu. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Mengetahui jika Kim Heechul adalah seorang pebisnis yang berkecimpung dalam dunia _entertain_ sebagai seorang artis dan model, akhirnya membuat mereka mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa orang yang tadi mengerumuninya pun membalas Heechul dengan senyuman manis. Mereka kemudian membubarkan diri dan kembali berjalan layaknya tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Melihat itu Heechul menghembuskan nafas lega. Meski perasaan dongkol dan emosi masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Khhh, akting?. Harus ku akui kau memang pintar dalam hal itu Mrs. Kim. Ckckck." Siwon menggeleng pelan sambil berdecak meremehkan. Kedua tangannya bertepuk tangan seolah memuji kemampuan lawan bicaranya.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya Mr. Jung. Tapi kehadiran anda sudah terlalu menyita waktu saya yang berharga." Heechul tersenyum sinis sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku dengan rahang mengeras. Kalimat singkat yang begitu menusuk. 'Satu sama Mr. Jung.'

•

•

•

_**TBC.**_

_**Wanna next chapter?... Or discontinue until here?... **_

_**RnR... And...Wanna tell me what do you feel about this story? *bow* **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**When I Was Your Man**_

• _**YUNJAE **_**•**

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Slight Humor, Drama, Family, Mpreg(maybe)**

**Rating : T-M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos *ngacir dimana2*, Tidak sesuai EYD, Slash**_**.**_

•

•

•

√ _**Previous Chapter √**_

•

•

•

_**Mengetahui jika Kim Heechul adalah seorang pebisnis yang berkecimpung dalam dunia entertain sebagai seorang artis dan model, akhirnya membuat mereka mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa orang yang tadi mengerumuninya pun membalas Heechul dengan senyuman manis. Mereka kemudian membubarkan diri dan kembali berjalan layaknya tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Melihat itu Heechul menghembuskan nafas lega. Meski perasaan dongkol dan emosi masih menyelimuti hatinya. **_

_**"Khhh, akting?. Harus ku akui kau memang pintar dalam hal itu Mrs. Kim. Ckckck." Siwon menggeleng pelan sambil berdecak meremehkan. Kedua tangannya bertepuk tangan seolah memuji kemampuan lawan bicaranya. **_

_**"Terimakasih sebelumnya Mr. Jung. Tapi kehadiran anda sudah terlalu menyita waktu saya yang berharga." Heechul tersenyum sinis sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku dengan rahang mengeras. Kalimat singkat yang begitu menusuk. 'Satu sama Mr. Jung.' **_

•

•

•

•

√ _**Chapter 2 √**_

•

•

•

•

"Joongie sayang, cepat bangun!... bukankah hari ini kau ada pemotretan?." Heechul mengguncang bahu mungil Jaejoong cukup keras. "Dimana suamimu? Kenapa dia tidak ada disampingmu?"

"Nghhhh, ada di kamar," Jaejoong berucap malas. Matanya masih sangat berat untuk terbuka. "Sebelah." Lirihnya pelan -sangat-pelan- saat kantuk mulai menerbangkan nyawanya untuk terjatuh kembali ke alam mimpi. Membuat Heechul mengernyitkan dahi karena tidak dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Yang ditangkapnya hanyalah jawaban 'di kamar'.

"Umma bahkan tidak mendapatinya ada disebelahmu." Heechul mengernyit heran. Kedua matanya mengedar menatap ke seluruh penjuru kamar untuk menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Yunho. Tapi nihil, kamar mandi pun tidak terdengar ada gemericik air.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur." Jaejoong mendengung lagi. Asal menjawab tanpa memikirkan dampak dari jawaban cerobohnya itu.

"Jangan berputar-putar. Apa kalian pisah ranjang?" Heechul menuntut tidak sabar.

"He'emb."

"APA?" Heechul melotot shock. Pisah ranjang? Ohh Astaga. Pernikahan mereka bahkan baru berumur dua hari. Tapi putranya itu sudah membuat keputusan untuk berpisah secepat ini? Jelas saja kalau ia tidak senang mendengarnya. Ya, meskipun pada awalnya ia tidak terlalu menyetujui pernikahan mereka, tapi ia sangat menjunjung tinggi kesetiaan dalam menjaga ikatan sakral seperti ini.

Huhh, lihat saja nanti, akan ia pastikan untuk memukul kepala Yunho dan mencekik leher pemuda itu karena telah mencampakkan putranya setelah berhasil menidurinya. Jangan harap Yunho bisa lepas dari pernikahan ini. Tidak setelah lelaki itu mengambil mahkota suci Jaejoong. "TIDAK BOLEHHH." Heechul berseru lantang.

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong terbangun dengan posisi duduk karena terlalu kaget. Mengakibatkan kepalanya sedikit pening saat terbangun dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kedua mata bulatnya yang indah mengerjab cepat. Sekarang rasa kantuk yang menderanya sejak tadi lenyap tak bersisa. Teriakan sang umma sukses membuatnya terbangun dengan wajah terkejut.

Di kamar lain Yunho bahkan sampai terjatuh dari ranjang hanya karena teriakan super dahsyat itu. Dua kali ia terjatuh dari ranjang setelah hari pernikahannya. Ohh astaga. Ranjang bahkan ikut berkompromi dengan para orang tua sampai tidak mau menerima tubuhnya. Konyol. "Aishh, menyebalkan."

Yunho sudah hampir merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang sebelum ia teringat tentang teriakan tadi. Suara teriakan perempuan. Dan itu artinya, tadi yang berteriak adalah mertuanya. Ohh ya ampun, selesai sudah kedamaiannya pagi ini. Hahh, mungkin nanti ia akan menyuruh maidnya untuk tidak membukakan pintu kepada siapapun. Tapi mengingat betapa galaknya sang mertua membuatnya menggeleng pasrah. Mustahil sekali hal itu bisa dilakukan. Kalau ia tidak mau berakhir dengan tuduhan memisahkan ibu dan anak. Oh God.

Yunho buru-buru menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding pembatas kamar mereka. Mencoba mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Umma tanya sekali lagi. Apa kalian pisah ranjang?".

"Pisah ranjang?" Yunho yang mendengarnya membeo. "Aishh, apa lagi yang sudah di lakukan Jaejoong?"

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendapat pelototan menyelidik itu hanya menelan paksa salivanya. Sungguh ia tidak sadar apa yang tadi sudah di ucapkannya pada sang umma. Kalau Yunho mendengarnya matilah ia. Tapi ini kan bukan murni kesalahannya, ia tadi masih tertidur lelap bukan?. Jaejoong bermonolog dalam hati.

"Jung Jaejoong? Jawab umma." Heechul mendengus kesal mendapati keterdiaman putranya.

"T-tidak..." Jaejoong berucap lirih. Kedua matanya melirik resah ke segala arah. Sekarang apa coba yang harus dikatakannya?. "Ahh, kenapa Umma sudah ada disini?... Lalu dimana Siwon abeonim?" Jaejoong berteriak lantang seakan memberi kode kepada Yunho yang ada di kamar sebelah.

"Dia diluar-..."

Jaejoong menyela cepat. "Abeonim ada di luar." Teriaknya lebih kencang. _Yunho suamiku, sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu. Kau tidak bisa keluar dari pintu kamar dengan normal eoh?_. Jaejoong meringis resah.

Yunho yang sudah hampir membuka pintu terperanjat kaget. God. Sekarang Ayahnya ada di luar. Entah di ruang tamu atau mungkin juga ada di ruang santai yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Hebat. Pagi yang sangat damai. Sekarang ia terjebak di kamar saat suasana sedang genting seperti ini. Bagus. Bagus sekali. Yunho tertawa sarkatis. Kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk kesal.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain," Yunho berjalan menuju balkon. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menatap balkon lantai bawah yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Untung saja apartemennya memiliki dua lantai. Ada gunanya juga kalau sedang seperti ini. Yunho menengok lebih dalam, bulu romanya meremang. Gila. Saat ini ia ada di lantai 10, salah pijakan sedikit saja ia dipastikan terjatuh ke bawah. Dan bumm. Melayanglah nyawanya.

"Kau lelaki kuat. Jadi, hal sepele seperti ini kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Yunho mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia mulai menaiki teralis balkon. Menjulurkan kaki kirinya ke bawah dengan sebelah kakinya masih memijak celah jeruji balkon. "Hoohoo, ini hal sepele yang bisa melayangkan nyawa." Yunho meringis ngeri. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram jeruji teralis balkon dengan sangat kuat. Hingga rasa kebas dan panas menjalar di telapak tangannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Yunho mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya melayang-layang di udara mencoba menggapai pijakan teralis balkon di bawahnya. "Uwoo..." Jantung Yunho serasa dihantam benda tumpul tak kasat mata hingga berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan sedikit sesak. Astaga, ia hampir terpeleset tadi.

Yunho mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tubuhnya bisa berdiri seimbang di atas teralis balkon. _Jangan ada angin, Demi Tuhan jangan ada angin. _Rapalnya dalam hati. Dan Hupp. Yunho mendarat sempurna di atas lantai balkon. "Apa kubilang, aku pasti bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya menyombongkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bergelantungan di balkon seperti itu?"

Suara itu menginterupsi senyum sombong yang masih terukir di wajah Yunho. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut mendapati sang appa yang sedang duduk di kursi santai yang memang di letakkan di balkon apartemennya. Ohh Shit. Ia berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa tapi ternyata orang yang ingin dihindarinya itu ada disini. Di depannya. God. Ingatkan ia untuk menghukum istrinya nanti. Gzzzz. "A-aku sedang...mencoba...errr hal ekstrim appa. ." Yunho tertawa sumbang.

"Hal ekstrim?" Siwon membeo. Ia berjalan mendekati putranya sambil mengamati balkon atas dan Yunho secara bergantian. "Kenapa tidak langsung terjun ke lantai terbawah saja? Itu pasti akan lebih memukau bukan?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hhaa. Aku akan mencobanya lain kali." Yunho berucap sinis. Bisa dipastikan ia sudah remuk duluan saat mencapai lantai terbawah. "Apa yang appa lakukan disini?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini." Siwon menunjukkan koran pagi yang ada ditangannya. "Aku tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan hal ekstrim seperti dirimu putraku. Kau tahu? Aku sudah cukup tua dalam hal itu." Siwon tersenyum manis sambil menepuk bahu tegap Yunho.

Mendengar itu Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. Ia tahu appanya itu sedang menyindirnya. Tidak sang appa, mertua, bahkan istrinya sekalipun mempunyai lidah tajam seperti itu. Apa disini hanya ia yang masih sangat baik? Ohh astaga. Yunho segera melenggang masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya mendengus kesal.

"Nahh! Itu dia suamiku yang tampan." Jaejoong segera beranjak berdiri untuk menyambut Yunho. Kedua tangannya segera memeluk leher Yunho dan melayangkan kecupan kecil di pipi suaminya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghukummu Jung Jaejoong." Yunho mendesis pelan di telinga istrinya. Ia memeluk Jaejoong penuh semangat hingga membuat Jaejoong meringis sakit sekaligus sesak.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba meremukkan tubuhku huh?" Jaejoong ikut mendesis diantara ringisannya. _Yunho gila._ Harusnya tadi ia tidak perlu berakting memeluk mesra seperti ini. Sekarang yang ada tubuhnya bagai dalam cengkeraman beruang besar super gendut. _Ini sesakkkhh. _Batin Jaejoong merana.

"Yahh! Hentikan... Kalian sangat tidak sopan." Kaki Heechul menghentak-hentak lantai dengan perasaan jengkel. Ia sudah seperti menonton _live_ drama romantis seperti yang ada di film-film. Khh, mereka seperti baru saja dipertemukan setelah berpisah ratusan tahun. Batinnya mendumel kesal.

"Ahh, omeonim. Selamat pagi," Yunho menunduk hormat. "Maafkan ketidak sopananku karena tidak menyapa omeonim terlebih dulu. Dan...bisakah omeonim menunggu diluar? Karena sepertinya aku dan Jaejoong harus mandi terlebih dahulu."

Mata dan bibir Heechul membulat shock. Apa itu tadi katanya? Ia disuruh keluar? "Yahh! Kau sedang mencoba mengusirku?" Heechul memekik marah. Ia tidak terima menantu kurang ajarnya ini mencoba mengusirnya secara halus. Hal itu sangat melukai harga dirinya kau tahu?.

"Umma sudahlah," Kali ini Jaejoong yang mengucapkannya dengan pandangan memohon.

Melihat itu Heechul hanya mendengus sebal sambil membuang muka ke samping kiri. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Aku tidak akan keluar. Titik." Seru Heechul keras kepala. Kalau ia menurutinya itu berarti ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan menantu kurang ajarnya itu. Jadi ia memilih tetap ditempat sampai ia mau keluar dengan sendirinya nanti.

"Baiklah eomonim, kita akan mandi bersama saja untuk mempersingkat waktu. Jja istriku sayang." Yunho dengan semangat segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi. Mengabaikan lirikan tajam dari Heechul dan tatapan shock Jaejoong.

"Yahh! Apa kau sudah gila?" Jaejoong menuntut dengan suara pelan. Takut-takut jika sang umma mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Toh kita sudah menjadi suami istri, jadi cepat buka bajumu."

Heechul melirik gugup ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang kini sudah tertutup rapat. Keningnya mengernyit heran ketika ia mendengar suara-suara berisik dari dalam. "Apa mereka bercanda? Mereka berani melakukan hal itu disaat aku masih ada di dalam kamar mereka? Ohh astaga. Aku bisa gilaaaa." Heechul memekik histeris.

Hingga beberapa menit suara berisik itu tak kunjung berhenti. Dan Heechul mulai mendengar suara air shower yang dinyalakan. Di dukung dengan rasa penasaran, Heechul mulai berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke arah pintu. Mencoba mendengar lebih jelas suara-suara itu.

_"Akhh. Yunhooooo mmmhhhh..."_

Heechul terdiam kaku. Itu suara Jaejoong. Putranya menjerit dan mendesah nikmat seperti itu. Hyaaa! Heechul mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang erotis yang berkeliaran di dalam benaknya.

_"Yunho hhhh... hentikan. Yahhh! Ngggghhhhh..."_

Heechul menggigit bibirnya resah. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho terhadap putranya sampai Jaejoong menjerit seperti itu?. "Astaga." Heechul menggigit jari telunjuknya dengan gugup. Apa Yunho sedang mencoba memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong? "Hyaaaa..." Heechul menjerit histeris sambil berlari ke luar kamar. Memegang handle pintu dan buru-buru membukanya. Dimana disaat yang bersamaan Siwon yang tidak sabar menunggu pun juga sedang membuka pintu.

Dan...

"Aww."

"Ouchh."

Keduanya melolong sakit sambil memegang kening. Hantaman keras itu membuat mereka terhuyung ke belakang dengan ringisan sakit saat kepalanya mulai berdenyut pening.

"Yahh! Ada apa denganmu huh?" Siwon melotot marah menatap wajah Heechul yang memerah. Ehh? Kenapa dengan Heechul? Kenapa wajah wanita itu tampak memerah merona seperti itu?. Kening Siwon mengernyit heran.

"Ini semua karena salahmu. Dengar saja sendiri sana."

Tubuh Siwon hampir terjungkal ke depan saat Heechul mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat. Ada apa dengan wanita cerewet itu? Memang ia sudah melakukan kesalahan apa coba? Ia bahkan tidak merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Suara debaman terjatuh membuat Siwon terlonjak kaget. Suara apa itu?. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Heechul. Mengendap-ngendap dan mencoba menguping lebih jelas gerangan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi.

_"Yunhooo...tidak-tidak... Hyahhh... Ughhhhhh..sakithh."_

Nafas Siwon tercekat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Diantara suara gemericik air shower ia mendengar dengan jelas desahan itu. Dan itu artinya? Ohh tidak mungkin. Apa mereka benar-benar sedang bercinta sungguhan di dalam kamar mandi?

_"Jaeee...Yaaa... Ohhh.. Hmphhhh."_

Tubuh Siwon menegang kaku. Itu jelas suara putranya. Jadi mereka sudah benar-benar melakukan hal itu? Hyaaa. Siwon segera lari terbirit-birit keluar kamar. Nafasnya menderu cepat saat ia sudah sampai di luar kamar. Ditutupnya pintu kamar itu dengan sangat keras. _Biar saja. Biar saja Yunho dan Jaejoong mendengarnya. Khhh, desahan liar anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar berisik. _Batin Siwon mendumel kesal.

•

•

•

•

Sarapan pagi yang seharusnya dilakukan tepat pukul delapan pagi, kini harus mundur dua jam hanya karena menungu acara mandi dua sejoli yang merupakan pengantin baru di ruangan itu. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Entah berapa ronde yang sudah mereka lewati di kamar mandi sampai hampir dua jam lamanya tak kunjung keluar. Dasar anak muda. Rutuk Siwon dan Heechul bersamaan.

Heechul masih diam membisu ketika Jaejoong sudah duduk di sampingnya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat itu hanya menatap putra cantiknya dengan mata memicing tajam karena kesal. Demi Tuhan ini sudah jam 10 lebih. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal kalau seharusnya jam segini ia sudah duduk di meja pimpinan yang ada di perusahaannya. Mulai berkutat dengan beberapa berkas untuk ditangani sebelum melakukan pemotretan sebagai model kosmetik untuk perusahaannya. _Amorepacific Corporation_, perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di korea yang ada di bawah kepemimpinannya. Untung saja kedudukannya adalah seorang CEO, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani memarahinya hanya karena telat.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang sedang dilakukan Jung Siwon saat ini. Lelaki paruh baya yang juga terlihat masih sangat tampan dan berwibawa di usianya yang juga memasuki kepala empat itu tak lepas mengarahkan tatapan kesal ke arah putranya. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang CEO dari LG Corporation membuatnya harus selalu menampilkan image disiplin waktu setiap harinya. Tapi pagi ini image yang selalu di jaganya itu runtuh seketika karena ulah putranya. Bisa saja kalau ia pergi bekerja terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu pewarisnya itu. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin putranya berada dalam bahaya jika hanya bersama dengan Heechul, musuh bebuyutannya. Jadi selama saingannya itu berada disini, ia pun juga akan tetap berada disini. Begitu ikrarnya dalam hati.

Dan karena nama kedua perusahaan besar itulah yang membuat Heechul dan Siwon bersaing secara ketat. Seakan tak ingin kalah dari saingannya Siwon juga mengeluarkan produk kosmetik dibawah label perusahaannya. Jadi LG Corporation tidak hanya memproduksi barang elektronik tetapi juga merambah di bidang kesehatan di bawah anak perusahaan bernama LG Household and Health Care. Dari LG H&amp;H meluncurlah produk kosmetik _brand _yang diberi nama _The History of Whoo. _Dengan menggunakan konsep rahasia kecantikan dari ratu-ratu dinasti kerajaan jaman dahulu.

Produknya yang unik dengan packing elegan membuat _The History of Whoo_ mulai melejit di pasar Asia. Yang mana hal itu membuat Heechul semakin geram dibuatnya. Meski produknya sudah terlebih dahulu terkenal di berbagai negara. Namun jika ada yang ingin menyainginya tentu ia akan merasa sangat marah bukan?. Ia tidak ingin dikalahkan. Tidak setelah ia selalu menjadi yang nomor dua sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hingga bangku perkuliahan.

Persaingan dan perselisihan antara Jung dan Kim memang sudah terjadi sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Dan selalu seperti itu hingga generasi penerus mereka. Namun sekarang, kebiasaan turun temurun itu telah terpatahkan oleh pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yang mana sempat membuat berbagai media gempar karenanya. Banyak spekulasi muncul tentang pernikahan dari keluarga yang saling bermusuhan itu, tetapi semuanya hanya di jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan sebuah kata. Yaitu, Cinta.

Heechul dan Siwon melotot selebar-lebarnya saat mendapati tanda merah, ahh tidak-tidak bahasa manisnya adalah _kissmark_ atau _lovebite_ yang bertengger cantik di leher bagian bawah Jaejoong. Tercetak sempurna dan terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Astaga, yang itu benar-benar asli.

"Ummm... Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Jaejoong bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat duduknya saat mendapati tatapan intens dari sang umma dan mertuanya. Seingatnya ia sudah memakai pakaian yang layak pakai. Ya meskipun kerahnya sangat lebar karena memang berbentuk V neck. Dan seingatnya ia juga sudah memakai celana yang benar meski sedikit ketat. Lalu apa yang salah?.

"Tidak ada yang salah sayang. Kau sudah sangat mempesona dengan pakaian seperti itu. Mereka hanya terpesona saja melihatmu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir okay?" Yunho mencoba mengukir senyum manisnya. Dengan sedikit gemas ia meremas jemari Jaejoong yang berada di atas meja sebelum kemudian meringis sakit karena mendapatkan dua pukulan yang berbeda.

"Jaga tangan mu itu saat sedang berada di meja makan, menantuku." Desis Heechul tajam.

Heechul memukul tangan Yunho menggunakan kipas tangannya. Wanita itu memaksakan senyumnya yang semakin terlihat menakutkan. Bagaimana tidak ngeri jika bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tapi kedua matanya melotot tajam. Melihat itu membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri. _Mertua yang seram._ Serunya dalam hati.

"Apa itu masih kurang huh?" Siwon berucap sinis dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk leher Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya memukul bahu Yunho sepenuh hati. Bisa-bisanya putranya itu _berlovey dovey_ ria tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Apa yang sudah kau buat itu huh?" Siwon menyindirnya sambil berdecak kesal.

"Itu tanda cinta. Apa ada yang salah? Ahh, apa itu masih kurang? Kalau begitu akan ku tambah lagi nanti, emm mungkin di tengkuknya, dagunya, di bawah telinganya, ahh atau di belahan-..."

"Yahhh!" Heechul dan Siwon berteriak kesal menghentikan ucapan Yunho yang semakin melantur.

"Buah jatuh tidaklah jauh dari pohonnya. Appanya saja sudah _pervert_ jelas sekali kalau anaknya pun akan semakin _double pervert_." Heechul melirik sinis ke arah Siwon yang duduk tepat di seberang Jaejoong. Sedangkan posisinya sendiri berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Kau..." Siwon mendesis marah. Heechul memang pintar sekali menyulut amarahnya.

"Umma... Abeonim... Tidak bisakah kita hentikan perdebatan konyol ini? Aku sudah sangat lapar dan lelah." Jaejoong mencoba menengahi perdebatan itu.

"Jelas saja kau lelah, kau melakukannya selama berjam-jam." Siwon dan Heechul berseru kompak.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong menelan paksa salivanya dengan gugup. Sedangkan Yunho berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa kerasnya yang ingin meledak. Padahal itu baru permulaan dengan _lovebite, _ tapi reaksi mereka sudah meledak kesal seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ia menampilkan yang lebih ekstrim? Apa mereka akan terdiam shock dengan mata melotot horror? _Ahaaahaaa. Siapa suruh mengganggu kedamaian pagi Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. _Yunho menyeringai kecil.

Yunho dan Jaejoong membiarkan kedua orang tuanya itu untuk mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun mereka tetap harus mengutamakan kesopanan dengan membiarkan yang tua mendahuluinya bukan?.

Yunho melotot kesal ke arah istrinya yang dengan santai mengambil makanannya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. Apa lelaki cantik itu lupa kalau perannya sebagai seorang istri harus melayani suaminya terlebih dahulu? Astaga Jung Jaejoong, kau bisa membuat mereka curiga.

"Jung Siwon. Jangan memulainya lagi." Heechul memekik kesal. Kedua matanya memicing tajam menatap wajah heran Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon ikut melotot tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku huh?" Sanggah Heechul tidak terima. Wajahnya memerah menahan kekesalan. Tangan kanannya sudah melampiaskan kekesalan itu dengan mencengkeram sendok makannya.

Yunho menegang kaku. _Jadi itu bukan kaki Jaejoong? Matilah kau Jung_. Ucapnya sakartis dalam hati. Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan sendoknya dan menengok di bawah meja tepat dimana kakinya sedang bertengger manis di atas kaki ramping halus yang sedang menggunakan sepatu mahal _Stiletto_ dengan model tali yang bertabur berlian. Ohh astaga. Ia sudah salah menginjak kaki mertuanya. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kaki Jaejoong yang terlipat di atas kursi. Aishh. Sial.

"Apa sendokmu beratnya sampai berton-ton? Kenapa kau tak kunjung selesai mengambilnya?"

Yunho yakin itu suara mertuanya. Dan sepertinya ia sudah di curigai. Ohh Gzzz. Sial sekali ia hari ini. "Sendoknya hilang omeonim, tidak ku temukan di kolong meja." Jawab Yunho cepat sambil menginjak sendoknya. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan benda itu dari pandangan menyelidik sang mertua.

"Ohh benarkah?... Khh bagus, sekarang menantuku pun sangat pintar berakting." Sinis Heechul. "Jaejoongie? Kau sedang tidak menduduki sendok juga kan? Kenapa cara dudukmu aneh seperti itu?" Ucapnya sambil memicing curiga menatap putra cantiknya.

"Pantatku sakit umma." Desah Jaejoong jujur. Ia mengusap-ngusap pinggulnya sambil mendesis tidak nyaman. _Yunho sialan_. Umpatnya dalam hati ketika rasa nyeri itu semakin terasa.

Mendengar itu Siwon tersedak _coffee Latte _yang sedang diminumnya. Wajah tampannya bahkan sampai memerah hingga ke telinga. Ohh astaga. Menantunya itu polos atau apa?. Sedangkan Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Joongie, umma peringatkan kepadamu. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu saat kita sedang ada di meja makan. Itu sangat jorok kau mengerti?"

"Iya umma. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi." Jaejoong menjawab lirih. Kedua matanya memicing ke arah Yunho yang sejak tadi menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat hanya karena menahan tawa.

Siwon berdehem pelan. Ia lalu membersihkan bibirnya yang sedikit basah. "Astaga. Sebentar lagi aku ada meeting. Appa pergi dulu." Pamitnya buru-buru pergi.

"Ahh. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan ada pemotretan. Umma pergi dulu." Buru-buru Heechul bangkit berdiri dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Jung Siwon, tunggu." Teriaknya sambil berlari kecil mengejar langkah kaki Siwon yang sudah menjauh.

"Phuahhahaa..." Yunho segera meledakkan tawa yang sejak tadi ditahannya saat appa dan mertuanya sudah tidak tampak di belokan tangga. Ia mulai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit kram. Melihat wajah kesakitan Jaejoong dan reaksi mertua juga sang appa, tak ayal membuatnya tergelak.

"Tertawa saja terus... Tertawalah sampai lidahmu itu mati rasa." Jaejoong bersungut-sungut marah. Ia sudah hampir melayangkan sendoknya ke arah Yunho sebelum mendapati lelaki itu sudah berlari menjauh darinya. "Jung Yunho sialan. Awas kau.!" teriaknya marah.

•

•

•

•

_**TBC.**_

_**Notes :**_

_**1\. Untuk judul, meski agak melow tapi ini fanfic gak akan saya buat melow. Suer deh. Jadi abaikan saja judulnya. Saya pakai itu karena saya suka *plakk*. Konfliknya juga gak akan saya buat berat plus rumit, cukup FTM aja yang kayak gitu. Hoohoohoo.**_

_**2\. Untuk isi cerita tentunya banyak scene yunjae karena maincast sudah saya sebutkan YUNJAE. yeayy *tebar confetti*, tapi karena tujuan mereka biar Si-Chul damai gak berantem mulu jadi akan ada beberapa scene tentang mereka ber-empat. Dan gak akan ada pair SiChul ya, karena mereka udah jadi besan dear. He'emb, Si-Chul single parent dear. Ngahaahaa. **_

_**Untuk pertanyaan lain akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter. Kan tujuan saya selain menghibur juga mau bikin penasaran kalian. *jingkrak2***_

_**Nahh.. Kalau ada pertanyaan lagi silahkan ditanyakan lewat repiu atau pm juga boleh. **_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk readers yang berkenan membaca, para reviewers yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, dan semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya, jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow*.**_

_***Ketjup banjir* untuk reviewers tercintahh.. Gamsahamnida dear untuk semangat dan reviewnya. **_

_**Spesial thanks for :**_

√ _**maymayun5 √ 5351 √ shipper89 √ Yikyung √ Jaenna √ Rsza √ Reanelisabeth √ apine shim √ poppo bubbleboo √ Natsumi Shinju √ Mickeyrang √ anakyunjae √ Shim Chwang √ chayurieza √ Yanie √ My beauty jeje √ jjbear √ ranum92 √ Minkyu √ jejeni √ JonginDO √ nabratz √ misschokyulate2 √ yunjaeboo √ Jaejoongiewife √ aismamangkona √ azahra88 √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ kimjaejoong309 √ yeojakim2 √ maharanisafitri91 ms √ Beserta para Guest.**_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**When I Was Your Man**_

• _**YUNJAE **_**•**

**Main Cast : **

√ **Jung Yunho**

√ **Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclaimer :****They are belongs to them selves, family, Elite Minority Cassiopeia, and shipper.**

**Author : Alyse Shanidas**

**Genre : AU, OOC, BL, Slight Humor, Drama, Family, Mpreg(maybe)**

**Rating : T-M**

**Warning : ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Author Newbie, Typos *ngacir dimana2*, Tidak sesuai EYD, Slash**_**.**_

•

•

•

√ _**Previous Chapter √**_

•

•

•

_**Mendengar itu Siwon tersedak coffee Latte yang sedang diminumnya. Wajah tampannya bahkan sampai memerah hingga ke telinga. Ohh astaga. Menantunya itu polos atau apa?. Sedangkan Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Joongie, umma peringatkan kepadamu. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu saat kita sedang ada di meja makan. Itu sangat jorok kau mengerti?"**_

_**"Iya umma. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi." Jaejoong menjawab lirih. Kedua matanya memicing ke arah Yunho yang sejak tadi menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat hanya karena menahan tawa. **_

_**Siwon berdehem pelan. Ia lalu membersihkan bibirnya yang sedikit basah. "Astaga. Sebentar lagi aku ada meeting. Appa pergi dulu." Pamitnya buru-buru pergi. **_

_**"Ahh. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan ada pemotretan. Umma pergi dulu." Buru-buru Heechul bangkit berdiri dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Jung Siwon, tunggu." Teriaknya sambil berlari kecil mengejar langkah kaki Siwon yang sudah menjauh. **_

_**"Phuahhahaa..." Yunho segera meledakkan tawa yang sejak tadi ditahannya saat appa dan mertuanya sudah tidak tampak di belokan tangga. Ia mulai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit kram. Melihat wajah kesakitan Jaejoong dan reaksi mertua juga sang appa, tak ayal membuatnya tergelak. **_

_**"Tertawa saja terus... Tertawalah sampai lidahmu itu mati rasa." Jaejoong bersungut-sungut marah. Ia sudah hampir melayangkan sendoknya ke arah Yunho sebelum mendapati lelaki itu sudah berlari menjauh darinya. "Jung Yunho sialan. Awas kau.!" teriaknya marah.**_

•

•

•

•

√ _**Chapter 3 √**_

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong menurunkan kaca mata hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi mata indahnya. Suasana restoran Sky -restoran favorit di samping universitas- yang cukup ramai membuat ia dapat menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik keramaian itu. Yapp, saat ini ia memang sedang mengintai seseorang. Maka dari itu, jangan sampai Yunho, suaminya tahu bahwa ia sedang mengawasinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau sasarannya itu tahu. Sungguh, akan sangat memalukan kalau ia sampai ketahuan.

Di sekitar tempatnya duduk dapat Jaejoong dengar bisik-bisik para pengunjung yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Namun Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan semua itu, matanya terpusat pada seorang lelaki disana.

Tinggi, berkulit tan dan tampan. Lengkap dengan jaket kulit hitam dan sepatu _Converse All Star Leather. _Jangan lupa senyum mempesona di balik bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Itulah Jung Yunho, komponis sekaligus gitaris dari _The Precious_. Grup musik aliran rock yang di bentuk oleh universitas tempat dimana ia dan Yunho berkuliah.

Satu-satunya grup musik yang paling di gilai para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi. Setiap kali mereka tampil pasti akan di hujani teriakan histeris para fans yang mungkin hampir seluruh penghuni universitas ini. Dan sekarang dua dari anggota grup musik itu tampak sedang berdiskusi serius.

Yunho dan Yoochun duduk berhadapan sambil menulis di atas kertas berpartitur. Sejenak mereka tampak serius mencoret-coret sebelum kemudian saling mengacungkan telapak tangan lalu saling menamparnya. Mereka ber-highfive sambil tertawa senang. Sepertinya lagu baru mereka sudah jadi.

"Sedang mengintainya lagi eoh?" Kim Junsu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Jaejoong sambil berbisik menggoda. Polo shirt berwarna putih dengan kombinasi abu-abu yang sedang di kenakannya bertuliskan _Love At First Sight , _warnanya yang lembut semakin memperjelas warna kulitnya yang bersih.

"Aishh, aku sedang tidak mengintainya." Sangkal Jaejoong dengan mata yang melirik resah ke segala arah.

"Mau sampai kapan?" Junsu bertanya langsung. Sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan berjajar rapi. Wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan jadi semakin menggemaskan ketika ia tertawa lebar seperti itu. Mata sipitnya jadi semakin menyipit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengintainya dan sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura tidak mencintainya?" Perkataan Junsu lebih seperti pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

"A-aku tidak-..."

"Ayolah Jaejoongie. Kita sudah lama bersahabat, aku tahu kau sebenarnya menyukai Yunho." Junsu menyela cepat perkataan Jaejoong. "Jadi? Kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya?" Ia menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda.

"Tidak semudah itu Junsuie. Kau tentu tahu belum pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku untuk menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu. Itu menggelikan." Jaejoong menatap datar ke arah Junsu yang hanya mengerjab cepat mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Astaga Jae..." Junsu menepuk keningnya dengan dramatis. "Bisa-bisa, umur 30 tahun nanti kau baru memulai berkencan."

"Kalau memang harus seperti itu akan ku jalani."

"Oke baiklah, kau memang susah di beritahu." Junsu mendengus sebal. Kepalanya ikut menoleh ke arah dua orang pria yang sedang serius menulis lagu. "Aku akui, darah akting Kim ahjumma benar-benar mengalir kental di dalam tubuhmu." Junsu tersenyum geli setelah mengatakannya.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Entah kenapa ketika jauh seperti ini aku bisa ribuan kali terpesona padanya. Tetapi saat aku berada di dekatnya yang ada diantara kita adalah pertengkaran dan perdebatan konyol."

"Ahh, aku tahu, mungkin kau hanya belum bisa menguasai perasaanmu kepadanya. Jadinya kau malah terombang-ambing dalam kenyataan dan akting." Junsu menatap serius ke arah Jaejoong. Namun yang ditatapnya hanya mengernyitkan kening tidak suka sebelum kemudian mendesis kesal. "Errr, apa aku salah?"

"Lihat itu." Ucapan Jaejoong begitu dingin.

Junsu kembali memutar arah pandangnya ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun. Dan disana mereka tidak lagi berdua, mereka sudah berkumpul menjadi lima. Ya, tiga orang anggota bandnya sudah bergabung bersama mereka. "Bukankah itu wajar?" Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Wajar jika _lead vokal_ itu tidak harus duduk di samping Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong ketus. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya cukup keras.

Junsu mengangguk paham. Jadi penyebabnya itu? Jaejoong kesal jika Boa -lead vokal _The Precious_\- terlihat sangat menempel dan kerap kali bercanda tawa dengan suaminya. "Apa kau cemburu?" Junsu berbisik pelan. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong agar suaranya tidak terdengar orang lain di sekitar mereka.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi? Aku memang cemburu." Pekik Jaejoong kesal. Tanpa sadar pekikan kerasnya itu sudah membuat seisi restoran menatap ke arahnya. Acara pengintaian secara sembunyi-sembunyi yang sedang dilakukannya pun gagal sudah. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil buku tugas Junsu dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku yang ia buka selebar-lebarnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Junsu sambil berbisik pelan. "Apa Yunho menatap ke arah kita?"

Junsu segera menatap ke arah Yunho dan gerombolannya yang memang terlanjur menatap ke arah mereka. Senyuman geli dan isyarat dari Yunho membuatnya membohongi Jaejoong. "Tidak. Dia sibuk tertawa dengan Boa."

"Yahh!... Ouchh." Jaejoong hampir menghentakkan kakinya lagi. Namun malang, lututnya yang berada tepat dibawah meja jadi terantuk tepian meja dengan cukup keras. Lututnya terasa berdenyut nyeri seperti kesemutan.

•

•

•

•

Suara dosen yang sedang menjelaskan mata kuliah di depan kelas bagaikan nyamuk yang berdengung bising di telinga Jaejoong. Ia sedang tidak konsentrasi. Pikirannya melalang buana menatap ke arah Yunho yang sedang latihan Taekwondo di lapangan terbuka yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kelas di samping tempat duduknya saat ini.

Kalau dilihat dari jauh seperti ini Yunho jadi terlihat seperti ninja yang hebat. Gerakannya sangat gesit dan tubuhnya terlihat lentur sekali ketika ia mulai bergulat dengan rekannya. Mungkin dengan kemampuan Hapkido dan Taekwondo yang di kuasainya itu Yunho bisa menjadi aktor utama dalam film laga action. Hanya saja lelaki itu tidak mau sama sekali menyentuh dunia entertain, sama persis seperti appanya.

"Apa dia juga se-sangar itu saat di ranjang?" Suara itu terdengar familiar. Suaranya yang tenang terasa sangat dalam. Teriakannya bahkan bisa merobohkan dinding. Itu konyol. Tapi Jaejoong memang pernah berkhayal seperti itu. Dia takjub dengan suara tinggi itu.

"Changminnie!" Jaejoong memekik kaget. "Kenapa ada di kelasku? Kau tidak lihat disana-..." Perkataan Jaejoong terhenti. Dengan sedikit kasar ia berdiri lalu menggeser tubuh jangkung Changmin sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke sekitar kelas. Ia mengernyit bingung. Dimana dosennya? Dan di mana para teman-teman satu kelasnya tadi?.

"Terlalu asik dengan duniamu kau sampai tidak sadar jika kelasmu sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Jadi? Bagaimana dia saat di ranjang heum?"

Jaejoong tersenyum setengah hati sebelum kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan telak di kepala Changmin. "Kau itu masih bocah. Tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal seperti itu-... Akhh, Shit!" Perkataan Jaejoong terhenti dengan pekikan sakit karena merasakan tepukan keras di bagian pantatnya.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk mu itu? Kau membuat keadaannya semakin bertambah sakit." Desis Jaejoong kesal dengan mata melotot marah. Darah seperti menjalar panas di sekujur tubuhnya dan mendidih di ubun-ubun.

Junsu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum polos mendengar nada seram dari suara Jaejoong tadi. Peduli apa dia, itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menepuk pantat Jaejoong. Ya. Perlu di garis bawahi. Hanya kepada Jaejoong, tidak pada orang lain. "Aku hanya gemas Hyung." Ia meringis kecil.

"Wow! _Amazing! _Untuk pertama kalinya memang akan terasa sakit. Jadi?..." Kerlingan menggoda tampak di wajah kekanakannya. "Semalam kalian sudah melakukan _hal itu_?" Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan antusias. Bibirnya yang tipis tampak tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _hal itu_ Changminnie?" Junsu memasang wajah super polos dengan kerutan bingung di keningnya.

"Jangan bersembunyi di balik wajah polosmu itu. Aku tahu kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan pianis _The Precious_ itu, Junsuie." Changmin berucap sinis.

"Yahh! Panggil aku Hyung."

"_No._"

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Lanjutkan saja perdebatan kalian." Jaejoong melangkah lebar keluar dari kelasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin saat tenggorokannya terasa serak dan kering. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang dehidrasi.

•

•

•

•

Jaejoong hanya mendengus keras ketika mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik yang dilayangkan oleh kedua sahabatnya. _Best friend forever-_nya. Junsu dan Changmin. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku Junior High School. Jadi wajar saja kalau Jaejoong menyebut mereka sebagai _best friend_. Secara hanya mereka berdualah yang selalu ada disampingnya dalam setiap keadaan.

Junsu, adalah penyanyi _soloist_ yang juga menjadi sahabatnya di dunia entertain. Kegemarannya pada bola membuat Junsu mengikuti klub sepak bola yang di bentuk di Universitas mereka. Tak heran jika kulit bersih Junsu terlihat sedikit kecoklatan di banding kulitnya yang putih pucat. Selain itu, Junsu adalah kekasih Yoochun. Meski hubungan mereka putus-nyambung-putus lagi.

Sedangkan Changmin adalah satu-satunya sahabat berotak jenius yang pernah ia miliki. Dia selalu bersemangat setiap kali menceritakan tentang Albert Einstein. Salah satu ilmuwan yang menjadi idolanya. Kamarnya bahkan ditempeli berbagai poster Albert Einstein, tokoh dengan rambut kesetrumnya itu. Khh, cita-cita Changmin memang ingin menjadi seorang peneliti seperti idolanya.

Dan umur Changmin memang lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan Junsu. Hanya saja kapasitas otaknya yang cukup _Amazing_ itulah yang membuatnya bisa setingkat dengannya. Statusnya sebagai putra tunggal pemilik Universitas tak lantas membuatnya jadi sombong dan berlaku semena-mena. Changmin bahkan tidak pernah menonjolkan kekayaannya itu, dia selalu bergaya sederhana.

"Jadi?" Junsu dan Chagmin bertanya serempak.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Keduanya masih cukup penasaran dengan Jaejoong.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Aku terjatuh dan pantatku sakit." Jelas Jaejoong dengan nada malas-malasan. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tuntut keduanya meminta penjelasan yang lebih logis.

"Jadi setelah Yunho menarikku kemar mandi dan mengunci pintunya..." Jaejoong kembali menerawang mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

Saat Yunho menyuruhnya membuka baju sebenarnya hal itu hanyalah candaan konyol. Mukanya saat itu bahkan sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia bahkan sudah menduga hal yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin karena saat itu ia hanya diam saja maka Yunho dengan jahil benar-benar ingin melepas bajunya. Terkejut? Jelas. Takut? Lumayan. Panik? Tentu saja. Malu? Sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi.

Saat ia berusaha memberontak, Yunho yang saat itu begitu dekat dengannya tanpa sengaja menginjak kakinya. Dan lolongan sakit jelas tidak bisa ditahannya lagi._**"Akhh. Yunhooooo mmmhhhh..."**_Dan jeritan kesakitannya saat itu langsung di bungkam Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya. Meredam pekikan keras dan umpatan tertahannya yang hampir keluar pada saat itu.

_**"Yunho hhhh... hentikan. Yahhh! Ngggghhhhh..."**_ Saat itu dirinya berusaha sekuat mungkin menghentikan tangan Yunho yang semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya yang di himpit Yunho ke dinding hanya membuat ia merasa sesak dan gerah. Gerah dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Dan ketika Yunho menyeringai jahil dan bergerak untuk menurunkan celananya. Dengan reflek ia bergerak liar dan menahan celananya sekuat mungkin agar Yunho tidak bisa menariknya. Malang tak dapat terelakkan, ia terpeleset sabun cair yang tumpah membasahi lantai karena perdebatan itu. _**"Yunhooo...tidak-tidak... Hyahhh... Ughhhhhh..sakithh."**_Ia terjungkal dengan posisi pantat yang mengahantam lantai terlebih dahulu.

Belum selesai ia meratapi nasib sialnya itu, teriakan Yunho membuatnya melotot horror.

_**"Jaeee...Yaaa... Ohhh.. Hmphhhh." **_ Dan posisinya saat itu jadi telentang di bawah tindihan tubuh Yunho yang juga terpeleset dan jatuh ke arahnya. Ya, seperti inilah yang namanya sudah jatuh lalu tertimpa tangga. Sungguh sangat apes. Dan yang membuatnya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun adalah, Yunho yang malah terpingkal dengan tangan yang menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Benar-benar suami yang menyebalkan bukan?.

Itulah kenapa mereka baru turun ke meja makan setelah hampir 2 jam lamanya. Mereka harus bergantian memakai kamar mandi dan sedikit menyusun rencana konyol. Sebenarnya tidak bisa di katakan rencana jika pihak yang satunya tidak siap menerima rencana dadakan itu.

Bagaimana ia bisa siap jika Yunho melancarkan ide gila yang berhasil membuatnya melongo hebat karena shock. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya Yunho sudah mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh. Yunho lalu menggigit lehernya sebelum kemudian menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat. _What the hell! _Yunho memberinya hickey berwarna merah keunguan yang menyala. Gzzz. Sakit tapi juga nikmat hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar mendesah.

Jaejoong menendang jauh bayangan akan _kecelakaan _tadi pagi yang masih menari-nari di dalam benaknya. Dan saat terbangun dalam kenyataan, ia berharap akan mendapat tatapan simpati atau setidaknya ucapan penyemangat akan kecelakaan sial yang sempat menimpanya. Tapi kenyataannya, Junsu dan Changmin malah terpingkal hebat sampai menitikkan air mata. Bibir plumnya mengerucut sebal. Tangannya sangat gatal ingin mencakar habis pantat bulat Junsu dan bibir lebar Changmin. Grrr.

•

•

•

•

"Kecepatannya menakjubkan." Yunho berdecak takjub sambil menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Jalanan lenggang yang mereka lewati membuat Yunho leluasa melajukan mobilnya tanpa takut mengancam keselamatan pengemudi lain.

Jaejoong berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang sedang mengemudi di samping kirinya. Suaminya itu tetap fokus mengendalikan mobil mereka dan tak henti memuji mobil ini seperti orang yang sedang tergila-gila. Keberadaannya jadi tidak diacuhkan hanya karena sebuah mobil.

_Well_, ini memang kali pertama baginya dan Yunho menaiki mobil ini. Mobil yang disebut-sebut sebagai mobil tercepat di dunia. _Guinness World Of Records_ bahkan sudah memastikannya. _Bugatti Veyron Super Sport_ , adalah mobil hadiah dari Jung Siwon atas pernikahan mereka.

"Ini tidak adil." Jaejoong memberengut kesal. "Aku juga berhak mengemudikannya sendiri. Aku tidak perlu sopir pribadi sepertimu."

Yunho pun mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya. Ia lalu menoleh menghadap istrinya yang sedang merajuk. Dalam hati ia memekik senang. Yeah, ia memang sudah membujuk Appanya untuk tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong mengendarai mobil ini hanya karena Jaejoong belum mendapatkan izin mengemudi. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mengantar jemput Jaejoong kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Dan contohnya seperti saat ini. Yunho mengantar Jaejoong melakukan pemotretan sepulang kuliah tadi. Lalu dengan senang hati ia juga yang menjemput Jaejoong saat selesai melakukan pemotretan. "Emm, ralat. Aku bukan sopir pribadimu. Tapi... Suami mu yang paling perhatian, oke?"

"Khh, suami perhatian? Kau hanya ingin mendapatkan pengakuan seperti itu dari orang-orang. Selebihnya kau tidak pernah menjadi sosok suami yang pengertian. Kau bahkan sangat menyebalkan."

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Semua yang ia lakukan memang atas dasar perhatian. Bukan semata hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan. Hhh, mungkin memang harus sedikit lebih sabar dalam menghadapi sikap keras kepala Jaejoong. "Ya baiklah. Kau yang benar. Kita tidak harus berdebat di hari kedua pernikahan kita bukan?"

"Hmmm." Jaejoong hanya mendengung malas.

"Kau sudah dapat formulir pendaftaran untuk lomba _triathlon_?" Yunho mencoba membahas topik lain. Yeah, _triathlon _adalah kombinasi olahraga lari-sepeda-renang.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Belum. Changmin bilang baru akan memberitahuku kalau majalah kampus sudah terbit."

"Formulirnya sudah beredar sejak kemarin. Sedangkan lombanya sendiri akan di adakan seminggu kemudian. Tepatnya saat musim panas nanti, kampus kita akan mengadakan lomba _triathlon_ untuk pertama kalinya di Busan. Lebih tepatnya di pantai _Haeundae_." Yunho berseru senang. Raut wajah bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau ikut?" Jaejoong memicing penuh tanda tanya.

"Tentu." Yunho menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku, Yoochun dan Boa akan mengikuti turnamen itu." Ia lalu mengerling sekilas ke arah Jaejoong sebelum kembali fokus melajukan mobilnya.

Jaejoong mendelik tidak terima. Boa? Wanita ular itu? Mau ikut turnamen ini? Pintar sekali wanita itu mencari celah perhatian dari Yunho. Khh. Tidak akan ia biarkan.

"Aku, Junsu dan Changmin juga memutuskan akan mengikuti turnamen itu."

"Kau tidak harus ikut. Aku tahu kondisimu masih kurang baik pasca terpeleset di kamar mandi tadi pagi, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kau hanya menjadi penonton di pinggir pantai sambil memberikan _support_ untuk suamimu ini. Atau kau bisa melakukan hal lain seperti berendam air panas, _dikubur_ dalam pasir dari leher hingga ujung kaki. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan?" Yunho tertawa kecil membayangkan tubuh Jaejoong yang tenggelam di dalam pasir. Khhh, Jaejoong pasti akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Bayangan-bayangan itu tanpa sadar membuat Yunho tertawa geli. Yang tanpa disadarinya hal itu ditangkap Jaejoong sebagai sebuah tawa mengejek yang menyebalkan. Jaejoong merasa di remehkan. Ia hanya menonton? Gzz. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau mengalah dari seorang wanita? Jika ia yang seorang lelaki hanya duduk menonton sambil menikmati festival?! _Hell no! _Ia tidak akan pernah mau di anggap lemah oleh sekumpulan wanita.

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya tidak terima ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho yang bagaikan lelucon konyol untuknya. "Jadi kau meremehkanku? Hanya karena kecelakaan kecil itu kau menganggapku lemah dan tidak mampu mengikuti lomba itu?"

Yunho segera menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di _basemant _Apartemen. Ia lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya dan beralih menghadap ke arah Jaejoong sepenuhnya. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Tidak perlu mengelak. Kau memang selalu meremehkanku. _Bullshit_ dengan semua ucapanmu itu." Jaejoong bersungut-sungut marah. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil, keluar, dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar. Kakinya menghentak marah dan berjalan tergesa meninggalkan _basemant._

Yunho yang melihat hal itu jadi menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. "Hahhh. Apa dia tidak bisa membedakan mana bentuk perhatian dan mana bentuk sindiran? Ohh Jae, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali." Yunho buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Ia sedikit berlari untuk mengejar langkah kaki Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat. "Jung Jaejoong! Tunggu dulu, kau salah faham."

•

•

•

•

_**TBC.**_

_**Gak tahu ini bagus atau nggak, atau mungkin malah gak ada feelnya sama sekali. Beneran! Mood saya turun setiap mau ngetik FF ini. Tapi giliran mood banget, saya jadi males nulis. Jadi ucing ala ebie dahh *plak* . Hope you like it my beloved readers, reviewers, favoriters, followers, and Sider. *kecup bacah* **_

_**Ohh iya, jangan lupa FAVOMENT-nya yahh... *favorit+coment* . Hohoho. Loph Yu Pull dahh.**_

_**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk readers yang berkenan membaca, para reviewers yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, dan semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkannya, jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow*.**_

_***Ketjup banjir* untuk reviewers tercintahh.. Gamsahamnida dear untuk semangat dan reviewnya. **_

_**Spesial thanks for :**_

√ _**maymayun5 √ 5351 √ shipper89 √ Yikyung √ Jaenna √ Rsza √ Reanelisabeth √ apine shim √ poppo bubbleboo √ Natsumi Shinju √ Mickeyrang √ anakyunjae √ Shim Chwang √ chayurieza √ Yanie √ My beauty jeje √ jjbear √ ranum92 √ Minkyu √ jejeni √ JonginDO √ nabratz √ misschokyulate2 √ yunjaeboo √ Jaejoongiewife √ aismamangkona √ azahra88 √ ShinJiWoo920202 √ kimjaejoong309 √ yeojakim2 √ maharanisafitri91 ms √ saphire always for onyx √ Ai Rin Lee √ Youleebitha √ musriaya √ Kezia √ zhoeuniquee √ birin rin √ miqajeje √ dheaniyuu √ AmyKyuMinElf √ akiramia44 √ min √ JungKimCaca √ MyBabyWonKyu √ momo chan √ Dewi15 √ JJorien √ Jung Sister √ Baby YoonJae √ Beserta para Guest.**_

_**Cukup sekian.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk antusiasme para readers *bow***_

_**Keep RnR ... And last... Wanna tell me what do you feel about this chapter?... **_


End file.
